Manitas
by raqhu
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre la infancia de Terry


_Hola a todas, he aquí una nueva historia de Candy Candy, espero que les guste y la puedan comentar, saludos, nos estamos leyendo, por cierto, los personajes no son míos… pero la historia sí._

MANITAS

Tiene tres años que mi hijo vive conmigo y con su madrastra, apenas tiene cinco y parece ya un adulto de tan correcto que actúa, creo que cuando tenga diez tendrá la madurez de uno de cuarenta. Se parece tanto a mí, pero heredó los ojos de su madre, yo creo que es por eso que mi esposa no lo quiere, porque sabe que no he dejado de amar a Eleonor.

Durante estos tres años no le he podido decir a mi hijo cuanto lo amo, no he podido abrazarle ni darle un beso. Si tan sólo pudiera dejar a un lado mi educación y abrir mi corazón, pero si lo hubiera hecho, en estos momentos seguiría con mi rubia de ojos azules.

Creí que esa sería una tarde tan monótona como todas las que había vivido desde que me casé con esa bruja, pero ella misma se encargó de darle un giro diferente.

Terry caminaba por la sala, le gustaba sentarse en mi sillón cuando no lo ocupaba, no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí, con su mirada malévola planeando la forma de meterlo en problemas conmigo, y así fue. Estiró un pie para que Terry cayera llevándose consigo un jarrón que había pertenecido a mi madre y que yo estimaba mucho. Ahora sé que no fue una coincidencia, la bruja planeó todo para que el niño pagara las consecuencias de mi rechazo hacia ella, ya que no soportaba que no la amara.

Apenas entraba por el pasillo cuando escuché un estruendo y unos gritos provenientes de la sala.

-Eres un tonto, mira lo que has hecho, rompiste el jarrón de tu abuela – y zaz, le plantó una bofetada al pobre niño que hasta los dedos le dejó marcados.

Alcancé a ver la bofetada, y aun no comprendo cómo no reaccioné y te defendí de ese monstruo.

-Mira lo torpe que es tu hijo, acaba de romper el jarrón de tu madre y lo hizo añicos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Terrunce?

-Yo, yo no – la bruja lo miró desafiante, si decía lo que en realidad pasó le iría peor – yo no vi por donde iba y me caí, perdón señor.

Sus ojos se veían cristalinos, con una mano puesta sobre el suelo y la otra reposaba sobre su mejilla, aun colorada donde recibió el golpe.

-Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que te lo indiquemos.

-Si señora – sollozando – pero me duelen mis manitas.

-He dicho que te largues – no entiendo que me pasó ¿por qué no pude hablar para defenderlo?

Terry se levantó muy despacio, fue entonces cuando una idea cruzó por mi mente ¿Se habría lastimado con el golpe? En un momento me contesté, cuando vi en el suelo una mancha de sangre, mi pequeño estaba herido.

-Terry, espera – el pequeño volteó, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta que ya estaba llorando, y cuando retiró su manita del rostro este había quedado manchado de sangre, se había cortado sus manitas con el jarrón.

-Abigail, venga pronto – llamó a una de sus sirvientas.

-Dígame señor, en qué le puedo servir, ¿quiere que limpie todo esto?

-No, indíquele a Bruno que aliste el coche, partimos inmediatamente a la ciudad, usted viene con nosotros, llevaremos a Terry con un médico, está herido.

-Sí señor, de inmediato – salió de la habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué? No me digas que lo piensas llevar al médico, háblale y que él venga.

-Mi hijo necesita atención urgente – corrió hasta donde estaba el pequeño, sus manitas estaban bañadas en sangre, lloraba desconsoladamente y lo cargué para calmarlo – tranquilo pequeño todo va a estar bien, toma – le di mi pañuelo – aunque te duela sujétalo fuerte con tus manitas para que te dejen de sangrar.

-Me duele mucho – dijo el pequeño llorando, sujeté sus manos para ayudar a controlar la hemorragia.

-Tranquilo, ahora te llevo con el médico.

-Señor, Bruno nos espera en el coche – no hubo tiempo de contestar, me apresuré para subirme al auto, dejando a una fría y calculadora mujer con la boca abierta ante tal situación.

Bruno manejaba lo más rápido posible, mientras que yo acunaba a mi pequeño en mi pecho. Estaba muy preocupado, Terry no gritaba pero la expresión de su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor. Abigail varias veces me pidió al niño, pero no acepté, quería tenerlo junto a mí, me preocupó mucho que su cara se estuviera poniendo pálida. Lo bueno fue que pronto llegamos al hospital. No supe cómo entré, sólo sabía que necesitaba poner en las manos de un médico a mi hijo. Las enfermeras lo tomaron, me impidieron el paso.

Los minutos se convertían en horas esperando noticias sobre Terry, hasta que una enfermera me indicó que podía pasar a verlo, que el médico estaba con él:

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo doctor?

-Por el momento bien, sólo espero que continúe así. Por cierto señor Duque ¿su esposa vino con usted? El pequeño no para de llamar a su papá y a su mamá, yo pienso que deberían de ir a su lado, eso lo ayudaría a su recuperación.

-Ella no vino doctor, disculpe, ¿puedo llevarlo hoy a casa? – parecía más una orden que una petición, y al doctor no le quedó de otra más que acceder.

-Puede llevárselo, pero si llegara a darle fiebre tiene que ver la forma de bajársela para no agravar la situación.

Arreglé todo lo necesario para llevarme a Terry a casa, me arrepentí de hacerlo, hubiera estado mejor en el hospital, pero otra vez su educación no le permitía dar pruebas de afecto en público.

El camino de regreso fue muy pesado para Terry, a pesar de estar sedado notaba el dolor en sus facciones. Lo llevé hasta su cuarto, la cama estaba lista, le pedí a Abigail que lo cambiara para que estuviera cómodo.

-¿Quiere que me quede con el joven Terrunce, señor?

-Sólo un momento Abigail, me voy a cambiar, a comer algo y regreso a cuidarlo.

-Cómo usted ordene señor.

Salí de la habitación, comí algo tomé un baño, necesitaba estar toda la noche despierto para cuidar a Terry, el problema fue que el sueño me venció cuando me recosté un momento en la cama. Al cabo de un rato desperté todo desconcertado, meré mi reloj y al ver la hora me apresuré a ir con mi hijo. Me extrañó que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave.

-Abigail, abre la puerta – grité.

-Aquí estoy señor.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la habitación? ¿Quién está con mi hijo?

-Lo lamento señor, el pequeño quería agua, salía a buscarla y cuando regresé, la puerta estaba cerrada. No necesité escuchar más, ya sabía quién era la causante de todo eso.

-Dame las llaves de la habitación de Terry inmediatamente.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Dame las llaves si no quieres que te ponga en evidencia con toda la sociedad y que me aleje de ti.

Miró mi cara enfurecida y no le quedó de otra que entregármelas, nunca le perdoné lo que hizo, sólo provocó que la aborreciera más.

Entré rápido a la habitación, mi pequeño estaba sudando, pálido y su respiración era muy agitada, tenía una fiebre muy alta.

-Abigail, dile a Bruno que vaya por el doctor, y trae agua fría y pañuelos para intentar bajarle la fiebre, la fiebre no descendía después de mucho tiempo de usar las compresas.

-Abigail, prepara el baño para Terry, tenemos que bajarle la fiebre de cualquier forma.

Bañé a Terry con mucho cuidado, me daba miedo lastimarlo, pero no quería separarme de él, seguía inconsciente. La fiebre fue disminuyendo poco a poco, lo cambié con ayuda de Abigail, el doctor tardó un poco en llegar.

Me permitió quedarme mientras lo revisaba.

-Las heridas se infectaron, eso causó la fiebre, pero actuó a tiempo y la pudo controlar – notó que yo estaba mojado - ¿por qué no se va a cambiar mientras cambio las vendas? – eso fue lo que hice.

Al día siguiente Terry estaba mucho mejor, Abigail le daba de comer en la boca porque no podía utilizar sus manitas. Me acerqué a ellos y le indiqué a la muchacha que se retirara, mi hijo me miró extrañado, dudó en aceptar la comida que ahora yo le daba, sonrió y siguió comiendo. Pasamos unos días muy unidos hasta que el doctor le quitó las vendas. Ambos sabíamos que eso los separaría.

Al día siguiente observé a mi hijo jugando en el jardín, me acerqué sigilosamente y justo en el momento en que se iba a herir con una piedra alcancé a quitársela.

-Deja eso, que no vez que apenas sanaste y ahora te vas a volver a lastimar. ¿O acaso eso es lo que quieres?

Terry no me contestó, pero pude intuir que lo pensaba.

-Hijo, sé que soy muy duro contigo a veces pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar a tu lado – tomé sus manitas y las besé, luego le di otro beso en la frente – y no necesitas lastimarte para acercarte a mí – ambos reímos.

Años después, con el maltrato de mi esposa hacia él, se volvió una persona fría y orgullosa como yo, así como olvidó esos días maravillosos que pasamos juntos cuando tenía cinco años. Ese día estaba a punto de partir a América en búsqueda de su madre:

-¿Entonces ya está decidido que te vas?

-Sí, voy a buscarla ¿no vas a decir algo más?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Sabía que todo era un sueño, que me lo imaginé, tu nunca podrías hacer como el del sueño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A veces sueño que cuando era niño me querías y me acurrucabas en tu pecho, hasta me dabas de comer en la boca porque no podía usar mis manos. Qué tontería pensar que me querías – no dijo nada más, ni se despidió, se fue a buscar a su madre a América.

Quería detenerlo y gritarle que todo fue verdad, asegurarle que el supuesto sueño que tiene es un recuerdo, pero ya era tarde y quedé como un cobarde.

Terry regresaba desconsolado de América, su madre lo había rechazado, lo extraño era que no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño con su padre, recordaba el calor de su pecho y sus brazos que tanto necesitaba ahora. Pero el helado viento lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue en eso cuando sintió la calidez de dos esmeraldas que lo observaban. No podía creer que la simple mirada de esa joven rubia lo había tranquilizado, era hermosa, pero sobre todo tenía algo especial que lo obligaba a conocerlo de cualquier forma.

FIN

_Tal vez no sea tan creíble, pero me hubiera gustado ver una faceta del Duque diferente a la que conocemos, y descubrir que también tenía bonitos sentimientos como los de Terry._

_Ahora bien, se llama Manitas porque me imagino las lindas manitas de Terry cuando era niño y me da ternura. Estoy trabajando en una historia con varios capítulos que espero presentarles pronto, saludos… espero sus comentarios._


End file.
